La sala que viene y va
by taniz
Summary: Draco tiene la misión de matar a Dumbledore, pero mientras busca un lugar tranquilo para pensar cómo hacerlo, una puerta aparece frente a él. Situado en el sexto curso. Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios y básicamente todo lo que reconozcan es producto de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling y yo los tomo prestados sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**LA SALA QUE VIENE Y VA**

Estaba desesperado.

A pesar de sus miradas acecinas, amenazas de muerte e indirectas (bastante directas a decir verdad) sus compañeros de cuarto no cedieron.

"con un carajo, vete tú si tanto quieres estar solo" había dicho Zabini mientras se volvía a Nott y continuaba contandole... lo que fuera que le estuviese contando (nota mental: vengarse de eso) y bufando sonoramente, el Sly salió de la habitación.

Pero no había encontrado paz en la sala común, allí donde fuera, alguien le interrumpía. Malditas serpientes ¿qué no podían quedarse calladas un momento?

Una vez fuera de Slytherin caminó por muchísimo rato, subiendo y bajando escaleras y mirando dentro de innumerables aulas... pero claro, TODO el puñetero castillo había decidido dar un paseo en ese preciso instante.

Las múltiples antorchas colocadas en las frías paredes de piedra le revelaron un pasillo desierto. Excelente. Caminó por él hasta llegar al final mientras pensaba que necesitaba un sitio donde esconderse. ¿Pero dónde?

Volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección a la biblioteca, con el mismo pensamiento pero se detuvo al final del pasillo. No, mala idea. Seguro que con la suerte que llevaba todos los alumnos habrían recordado una tarea de última ahora y estarían ahí haciendo barullo y volviendo loca a la ya de por sí medio zafada bibliotecaria.

Mejor iría a la torre de astronomía; se giró y fue al lado opuesto. Ese lugar estaba prohibido para los estudiantes amenos que tuvieran clase; él no necesitaba (ni creía soportar) más problemas. No, tampoco iría allí

Ya estaba al fondo del pasillo y no podía dejar de pensar lo mismo y entonces, por tercera vez, se giró y deshizo el camino ya recorrido mientras pensaba a dónde ir.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando frente a él, una gran puerta de madera oscura apareció.

¡¡No recordaba que estuviera ahí!!

Eso, primero _El_ _Señor Tenebroso_ (maldito cabrón hijo de puta… ¿cómo se atrevía a ponerle aquella tarea?) le ordenaba aquello y ahora le aparecían puertas de la nada.

No se estaba volviendo loco ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?...bueno, tal ves un poco paranoico pero nada más.

Aunque seguro que estaba alucinando.  
Advirtió la posibilidad de caminar discretamente hasta su sala común y acostarse a dormir sin contarle algo a alguien pero se lo pensó mejor y a pasos inseguros se acercó y tomó la manija de la puerta. No, por el momento no reservaría habitación en San Mungo. Realmente esa puerta estaba ahí. Tiró suavemente de ella.

Se encontró con una habitación enorme, llena de un sinfín de cosas: libros, túnicas, mesas y muchísimas chucherías más se agrupaban en enormes columnas polvorientas por toda la estancia, pero una en especial le llamó la atención. Movido nuevamente por la curiosidad, se posó junto a ella y la miró atónito.

¿Era eso lo que creía?

Un enorme armario evanescente, justo como el que tenía él en la Mansión.  
Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza…tenía una idea. Después del fallido intento con el collar, esto no estaría de más.  
Sonrió amargamente. Mañana con más calma volvería para preparar todo.

Salió de la recién descubierta habitación mientras su mente trabajaba veloz por idear algún plan pero se sorprendió cuando al cerrarla, esta desapareció.

Se sintió frío y desesperado nuevamente, mientras la esperanza de segundos antes desaparecía veloz. El mundo se le caía a los pies.

-Tranquilo, joder…- se dijo así mismo mientras pasaba una mano por su rubio cabello, visiblemente nervioso. Lo mejor sería ir a cenar, darse un laaargo baño y dormir. Cerró un momento los ojos y se masajeó las sienes con las llemas de sus pálidos dedos; ya mañana pensaría cómo encontrar esa puerta otra vez: la vida de sus padres dependía de eso.

Y emprendió el viaje de regreso a Slytherin, sintiendose muy, muuuy mal.

**

* * *

**

Hola (:

**  
****¿Qué les ha parecido? Muy corta, muy mala, aceptable, buena?? (y el paranoico es Draco…)  
****Trata de cómo encuentra la Sala de los Menesteres o Sala que viene y va.  
****Bueno (Taniz pone una cara apenada) pudo pasar así no?? ****No creo que supiera de ella hasta ****su 6° año, en su desesperación por meter a los mortífagos al colegio; ni pienso que fuera algo agradable.  
****No es precisamente alegre pero me ha gustado escribirlo.  
**

**En fin, u****n beso y los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos ;)**

**((T**** a n i z)) **


End file.
